


I Love(d) You

by joytiny



Series: piece by piece [7]
Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, barely there actually, but like VERY implied, woojin finally appears, woongmin rise, yes you've read correctly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joytiny/pseuds/joytiny
Summary: "Don’t tell me you wouldn’t choose Donghyun over me if you had a choice”, Youngmin said, trying not to tear up at the thought.





	I Love(d) You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm back!  
This is barely proofread again lmao but I hope it won't be too bad

Youngmin expected to wake up alone.

He faintly remembered dreaming about Woong taking care of him, but it had probably just been that – a dream. After Woong had called their relationship a mistake and walked out on him, Youngmin didn’t think the younger wanted anything to do with him anymore. His drunken mind had probably just played tricks on him.

His eyes fluttered open and he squinted at the sunlight that shone through the window. Rubbing his eyes, he groggily registered the additional weight on his left side and looked over.

Was he still drunk?

Woong was cuddled up next to him, his blonde hair sticking in all directions, mouth slightly agape and his chest rising and falling in slow, even breaths. Had Youngmin maybe not imagined things last night after all?

Youngmin didn’t know if it was a coincidence or if Woong had felt his stare on him but the younger woke up, looking back at him with tired eyes. “Good morning...”, he mumbled, detaching himself from Youngmin’s side.

“Morning...”, Youngmin replied, sitting up still slightly confused. His pounding headache wasn’t helping either. “Why are you here?” he asked before he could stop himself. Woong sat up as well and ran a hand through his messy bed hair. Youngmin noticed that he was still wearing the clothes he’d last seen him in yesterday.

“I came over yesterday to apologize to you...”, Woong told him, looking guilty. Needless to say, Youngmin hadn’t seen that coming. “I don’t think that our relationship is a mistake. I’m sorry for saying that...”

“Why did you?”

“I overreacted...I felt so guilty for ruining your friendship with Donghyun. I still do”, Woong said.

“But it’s not your fault. I was the one who continued to lie to him about us, even after you told me to tell him...”

“Then let’s just say we’re both at fault”, Woong reasoned. “The point is, I’m sorry for everything. I don’t want you to think that you’re disposable to me because you’re not. You literally mean so much to me.” Youngmin lowered his head when Woong reached out to take his hand.

“And about what you said last night...”, Woong trailed off, causing Youngmin to look at him again. What exactly was he talking about? “You said you loved me, but you’d never be Donghyun...”

“Oh...”

Woong’s squeezed his hand, scooting closer to Youngmin. “I don’t want you to be Donghyun because I only want _you_.”

“But why? Don’t tell me you wouldn’t choose Donghyun over me if you had a choice”, Youngmin said, trying not to tear up at the thought. Woong put a gentle hand on his cheek, looking right into his eyes.

“I wouldn’t. I love you, Youngmin.”

Youngmin’s eyes widened slightly at his words. “Y-you...”, he trailed off, shocked.

“I love you”, Woong repeated. “You, not Donghyun. I should have handled the situation differently yesterday, but I won’t let that kind of thing happen again...if you’ll still have me, that is.”

Youngmin didn’t answer and instead just cupped Woong’s face, kissing him – morning breath be damned. Woong let out a surprised noise at the sudden action but didn’t hesitate to kiss back.

“I love you”, Youngmin muttered against his lips.

“I love you, too”, Woong said, giggling when Youngmin started peppering his face with kisses before reconnecting their lips.

Youngmin felt like the luckiest guy alive.

~

Woong took a deep breath before reluctantly raising his hand to knock on the door. He waited a few seconds in which he contemplated to just run away. Before he could put his plan into action however, the door opened and Woong tried his hardest to not look panicked.

“U-uh...hi”, he started, hating himself for stammering like that.

He had never spoken to Park Woojin before, mainly because he hadn’t really stuck around Donghyun long enough to meet him after the breakup. To him, Woojin had always been the man who had taken his boyfriend away, so Woong had never really had any desire to speak to him.

Woojin raised an eyebrow as if he was silently asking _‘What are you doing here?’_

“I don’t think we’ve ever really met. I’m-”

“Jeon Woong. Donghyun’s ex. I know who you are”, Woojin replied, a wary expression on his face. “Did you...want something?”

“Right! Uh...is Donghyun here? I need to speak to him...”, he told Woojin who raised his other eyebrow as well but motioned for him to wait before disappearing back inside. Woong twiddled his fingers nervously as he waited for Woojin to return, hopefully with Donghyun in tow.

God, their conversation really could not have been more awkward.

A good minute of waiting later, Donghyun stepped outside, shutting the door behind himself. “What do you want, Woong? I don’t really want to talk to you right now”, he said, sounding pissed but luckily not quite as cold as before.

“Then just listen to me, please.” Donghyun rolled his eyes but gave him a short nod as a sign for him to continue. “I want you to understand that I didn’t ‘go after’ Youngmin to spite you because that’s just not who I am, and you know that. You know _me_”, Woong started. As expected, Donghyun didn’t reply, so Woong continued.

“Back then when you left me for Woojin I was heartbroken. When I got the invitation to your wedding it honestly felt like a kick to the gut because we used to sometimes briefly talk about getting married. I knew that it was what you wanted so it hurt to see you get it with someone else. I considered not coming to your wedding but at the same time I saw it as a chance to say goodbye to what we had.”

Donghyun lowered his head at his words but still stayed quiet.

“I loved you, Donghyun. You were my first love, so you’ll always be special to me. I would never purposefully hurt you and neither would Youngmin.” Donghyun’s jaw tightened a little at the mention of his best friend but Woong continued. “That thing with us just happened. I didn’t see it coming myself, but I fell in love with him.”

At that, Donghyun looked at him again, his eyes slightly widened.

“Coming between the two of you was the one thing I feared. But you guys have been friends for over 16 years; he’s really hurting without you, I can tell. We never meant to hurt or deceive you and I’m sorry that we did. But the one thing I won’t apologize or feel guilty for is being with Youngmin. Because I’m really not sorry about that.” Woong waited, hoping that Donghyun would finally say something.

“Okay”, was all he got.

Woong deflated. He’d hoped that he would at least manage to get through to Donghyun a little bit but that didn’t seem to be the case. He sighed in defeat.

“Fine, I tried. Bye Donghyun...”, Woong said, turning around and heading back to his car. On the way, he stopped to get lunch for Youngmin and decided to call Daehwi to fill him in on everything that had happened.

It annoyed him that Donghyun was acting like this. It made him feel like he hadn’t listened at all. For Youngmin’s sake, Woong hoped that Donghyun would come around.

~

Youngmin couldn’t think of anything he loved more than coming home to Woong rustling around in the kitchen, preparing the takeout he’d gotten for them.

“Oh hey! I figured you probably haven’t eaten yet, right?” Woong greeted him, already setting their food down on the kitchen aisle.

“You’re right, I haven’t”, Youngmin confirmed. “You’re an angel, Woongie”, he said as he picked up his pair of chopsticks. Woong giggled and sat down next to him. They ate in silence for a while before Youngmin spoke up again.

“I got some time off work since I’m basically my own boss anyway. If you’re free we could do something tomorrow”, he said. Woong worked from home so he had a pretty flexible schedule in general.

“I’d love that”, Woong replied, grinning. “Any ideas?” he questioned. Youngmin thought about it for a moment before his face lit up.

“How about ice skating? I haven’t been ice skating this winter at all and I’d like to go before it’s over...”

“Sure, ice skating sounds like fun!” Woong agreed happily. “Though I can’t promise that I’ll be good at it”, he added sheepishly.

“It can’t be worse than your skiing, right?” Youngmin joked, earning himself a playful shove from his boyfriend. Youngmin only laughed but leaned in to kiss Woong when a small pout formed on his lips.

“You’re so cute”, Youngmin muttered once they’d pulled apart.

“Am not”, Woong argued, kissing Youngmin again, their food forgotten for the time being.

~

“You’re an idiot...”

Donghyun stopped in his movements – he’d just been about to change out of his shirt and get ready for bed. “What?” he asked Woojin, confused.

“You’re an idiot”, Woojin repeated, his expression blank.

“I heard you the first time...but why?” Donghyun asked him. Woojin, who was already in bed, back leaning against the headboard, shut the book he’d been reading and put it on the nightstand before looking at his husband again with that same unmoving expression.

“Because you think I don’t notice things.”

“What do you mean? I really don’t follow”, Donghyun answered, picking up his night routine again.

“Let’s see...for example you heading over to Youngmin’s the other day with the intention to hang out with him all day only to come back barely one hour later, pissed off and fuming and not telling me why. And then, today, Jeon Woong’s on our doorstep asking for you.”

“If this is about Woong again-”

“It is, but not the way you think. I already know that you still have some feelings for him”, Woojin said. Donghyun’s head snapped in his direction, eyes wide. He went to sit on the bed next to him, taking one of his hands into both of his own.

“Woojin-”, he started but Woojin held up his free hand to stop him from going further.

“I’m not mad. You’ve explained your relationship with him to me when we started going out. He was your first real love, so I get it. But I can’t shake the feeling that the reason you’ve been so pissy-”

“I haven’t been pissy!” Donghyun protested.

“...is because of Woong...and Youngmin”, Woojin concluded, unbothered by Donghyun’s small interruption. Donghyun sighed and slumped his shoulders, knowing that he could no longer keep quiet about it.

“Fine, they’re together...”, he finally admitted.

Woojin’s eyebrows shot up. “And that pisses you off?” he asked. Donghyun didn’t know why he was so calm about all of this. But he was glad that they weren’t fighting about it.

“Yes”, he said.

“Why?”

“Because! They...they were always just...”, he trailed off, not knowing what he really wanted to say. “I don’t know...I just feel like they should have mentioned it”, he mumbled, shrugging.

“Like you mentioned me to Woong?” Woojin deadpanned, making Donghyun splutter.

“Are you taking their side?” he questioned, though he knew exactly that Woojin had a point. He had been smitten with Woojin from the moment he’d first met him and despite holding back, he had kept his existence a secret from Woong until the day of their breakup.

“I’m always on your side, baby and you know that. I’m just trying to help you see that this isn’t about you”, Woojin answered. “Besides, I feel a little bad about being so cold to Woong because he seemed really nice...”

Donghyun smiled faintly, looking at Woojin with a sheepish expression. “You’re not gonna leave me now, right? Because of my weird potential leftover feelings for Woong?”

Woojin’s features softened and he put a hand on Donghyun’s cheek. “Of course not. Like I said, I get it...”

Donghyun’s smile widened. How had he gotten himself the greatest husband out there? “I love you, you know that?” he said.

Woojin chuckled. “Yeah, I know. You kind of promised me forever, remember?” he pointed out, scooting closer. “I love you, too. And I trust you. Otherwise I wouldn’t have married you.” Donghyun didn’t say anything in return and instead just kissed him. 

“Although...”, Woojin trailed off between kisses. “I think you could use a small reminder of _who_ you’re really married to...”

Donghyun bit his lip in anticipation. “Show me then...”

~

“So, I went to talk to Donghyun this afternoon...”, Woong admitted when the two of them were cuddling in Youngmin’s bed while listening to soft tunes on the older’s phone.

“What did he say?” the older questioned, trying not to show how curious he really was, but Woong was no idiot. He saw right through him, and it still pained him when he thought about what Donghyun had said to Youngmin.

“Nothing much, actually. I tried to explain that we didn’t start dating to piss him off and that I’m actually in love with you but all he said was ‘okay’.”

“Great, he hates us...”, Youngmin mumbled.

“I’m sure that’s not true. I know I freaked out about everything but Daehwi assured me that he just needs time. Everything’s gonna be okay, Min”, Woong reassured his boyfriend.

“I hope you’re right...”

“I know I am. Just wait and see”, Woong said, kissing Youngmin’s cheek before cuddling further into his embrace and it was hard for Youngmin not to be hopeful when he was currently holding the love of his life in his arms...

Maybe Donghyun would come around after all...

**Author's Note:**

> This series is almost over guys...there's only one or two more parts left 
> 
> my twitter is @shipper_bish


End file.
